Fate Be Changed
by GothicRose13
Summary: Clark has finally accepted Conner into his life- but they aren't getting along. When Clark ends up pushing Conner to his limit, he finds himself face to face with a powerful witch whom he requests to change Clark to his own view of a perfect father. But when the spell turns into a horrifying curse, both Conner and Clark must work together to reverse it before it becomes permanent
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I'm not dead! Just applying to colleges- if you've been through that, you understand the pressure. No judgment!**

**I'm back with a new fanfic that I have been dying to get down on paper for the longest time. It is a Clark and Conner bonding fic, which there aren't enough of, even though the ones I've read so far are really fantastic. Hope you all enjoy!**

_**SUMMARY:**_ Clark has finally accepted Conner into his life- but that doesn't mean that they are getting along. When Clark ends up pushing Conner to his limit, he finds himself face to face with a powerful witch whom he requests to change Clark to his own view of a perfect father. But when the spell turns out to be a horrifying curse, both Conner and Clark must work together to find a way to reverse it- before the spell becomes permanent.

_**WARNINGS:**_ Swearing, language, possible mushy family stuff much later, an angry Superboy, crazy villains doing things that will make most children cry.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Young Justice.

Prologue

"Conner Kent… it feels… right." Superman, or rather Clark, said as he laid his hand on Conner's shoulder. That was how it all started. Finally, after months of waiting and wanting, his efforts had paid off. How the rejection would soon turn into affection, how different his life would be. He would have a teacher.

He would have a family.

Conner stared into blue eyes that mirrored his own and smiled.

He thought his long time struggle with Superman had finally ended. But little did he know it has only just begun.

**AN: IMPORTANT: Just so you guys know, I have already finished the story, so don't worry about it dying out or anything. You will get an update once a week.**

**Also, can someone tell me how to use a break line? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Prologue doesn't give anything away at all, so I decided to post it and Chapter One at the same time to get you guys into the story.**

Chapter 1

_There was only one person who could truly make him believe that brute strength could bow to intelligence and cunning. That could teach him that there was more to emotion than just raw anger. That could show him that a bond between two people could be the strongest thing in the entire world. _

"_Remember," He would say. "We are not the law. Just because we have power does not mean that we can do whatever we like. We are not justified in taking the lives of our enemies. We need to show people that there is always another way, and that we can bring out the best in even those who are the worst." _

_And Conner would listen with open ears and wonder in his eyes. How could a man so big and important, almost God- like, think himself equal to those around him? He was wise, and Conner, who had never known such wisdom in anyone else, had great respect for it. _

_But nothing he said did Conner value more than this: "I know we had a rough start, but no matter what happens I'm here for you now." And then he would put his hand on his shoulder and smile._

_And Conner actually believed him._

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sphere beeping beside him. Conner looked to his left, where Sphere was, and then at Wolf, who had raised his head in curiosity. Conner placed his hand on Sphere's cold, hard shell.

"I'm fine, just zoning out." Wolf whined. "Seriously, I'm fine." The wolf put his head back down and closed his eyes while Sphere went of rolling around the meadow like usual, doing who knows what.

Conner leaned back and looked at the warm June sun. Even in his meadow in Montana, it was the same warm sun that beat down on him in the big city. Conner was a big time city boy, no doubt about it, but even he could appreciate the beauty and serenity of the meadow.

It was like something out of a landscape painting, something so beautiful that it could make you cry because you want to go there so badly but you know that it isn't real. It's just a figment of the painter's imagination and that's all it'll ever be. But Conner's field was real. It had tall, golden grass that swayed delicately in the wind with flowers scattered around in the perfect spots. The few rocks in the field were smooth and sturdy, perfect to sit on, though Conner mostly preferred the grass. The meadow was surrounded by trees, tall and richly green, scurrying with animals that had not a worry in the world. But Conner's favorite part was the view. If you got up and went to the edge of the meadow, it sloped down into a field where a lake reflected the setting sun so beautifully it put you in a trance. That's why Conner loved to come to his meadow and draw.

But he didn't draw the landscape.

Conner liked to draw people. He drew his friends the most, though sometimes Wolf and Sphere. He had thought Robin was on crack when he suggested Conner take up a hobby, "like art", but he was surprisingly good and found himself sketching random people all the time. He didn't know if it was people he saw on the street and remembered later, or if he just put together random features, but Conner enjoyed it, and that was all he cared about. He didn't even give Robin a hard time when he told Conner he should take up a musical instrument as well. Conner enjoyed playing his guitar as much as drawing.

Conner suddenly looked up from his work and quickly glanced around him at his meadow, a habit he got into long ago, then back at his drawing. It was his masterpiece. On a large and pleasingly thick paper was a detailed drawing of himself with Clark beside him. Conner had been working on it for the longest time, putting all of his time and good pencils into this one drawing. But lately, he hadn't been able to focus on it as much.

Finally, Conner sighed loudly and tossed his pencil down. He couldn't focus on it any more. Every day it got harder and harder. He was sitting on the ground, but moved so that he was now on his knees. He looked around again. It was so easy to feel serene here, like you didn't have any stress, but now even this place couldn't hide all of Conner's anxiety. He had been a teenager with raw anger once, and although it had died down since New Year's Eve a year ago, it had been coming back in a flood lately. He and Clark had finally gotten comfortable with each other, which is why they could argue without Conner having to worry about if Clark would change his mind about mentoring him. At first, their arguments were small, usually about important things like grades and superhero work, but it had gotten worse. Now they picked fights at tiny things like behavioral issues and manners. Conner knew that Clark would pick fights with him because he knew that Conner wasn't too fond of Lois, Clark's fiancée. Conner knew that it was really Clark's fault, though; he was the one who made big deals out of small things.

Conner watched the sun slowly go down as he tried to make his stress wash away with the light of the sun. He listened to animals in the trees, birds chirping, winds blowing, Wolf's snoring and Sphere's beeping, which was unusually loud.

With a start, Conner realized that it wasn't Sphere beeping, but his watch. 8:30, it read.

"Dammit!" Conner shouted, jumping up. He had gotten there by four, as always, and tended to leave by six. Time had gotten away from him today.

"Wolf, Sphere, we have to go! Curfew is in half an hour, and if we're late again Clark's going to skin me!" Conner used to say that just for fun, but nowadays it seemed like Clark would really do it.

Sphere rolled over, beeping loudly and transformed into the Super Cycle. Wolf hopped in the passenger's seat while Superboy hurried to pick up all of his supplies. He dumped them into his seat and hopped in, commanding the Super Cycle to go. Almost instantly, they were flying through the air at full speed, hurrying toward Metropolis. Usually, Conner would marvel at the sights below him that only he had the privilege to see from such a vehicle, but all he thought about was how pissed Clark would be when Conner arrived past curfew. He would probably be waiting right inside the front door.

**One Hour Later**

Conner slowly and quietly turned the doorknob and opened the door a few inches. He peeked in, but didn't see Clark there waiting for him like he thought. Conner raised his eyebrows in surprise. He decided to seize the opportunity and slid inside, Wolf trotting in behind him. Conner, relieved that he wouldn't have yet another argument with Clark, turned around and quietly closed the door. Conner turned back around and jumped a foot in the air.

He had spoken too soon.

Clark had appeared right in front of him without a sound, glaring down at the boy through the glasses that he always wore, even at home.

Conner stared at him, breathing heavily from the shock, then instantly got mad.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"You're late," was all Clark said in response. His tone was low and cold.

"Yeah, by like five minutes." Conner said, trying to go around Clark and to the sanctity of his bedroom. Clark responded by grabbing Conner's shoulder and pushing him back in front of him.

"Try half an hour, kid. I told you that if you were late again you wouldn't be allowed out anymore and I meant it." Clark was getting mad and Conner heard his light southern accent slipping out as he spoke.

"Come on, Clark, you know I didn't do it on purpose. And don't call me 'kid.'" He said. Conner's own anger was slipping out as he spoke.

Clark's face darkened. He had been getting less and less tolerant of Conner talking back to him, and while Conner usually found it amusing, he knew that soon Clark would start picking fights about that as well.

"I will call you whatever I like, young man. Now, must I remind you of our agreement?"

Conner moaned loudly. "The fact that you have to keep holding that over my head-"

"And I will keep 'holding it over your head' until you get it into your head!" Clark said rather loudly. Conner scowled. When Clark starts yelling, then so does he, and that's usually how they get into arguments.

"Now, Batman and I agreed that he would only let you live here if I laid down a set of rules and you followed them, which is what you _said_ you'd do. However, it seems as of late your new mission is to break every single one of those rules!"

"Here we go." Conner said.

"First," Clark said, ignoring Conner, "you must do what I say, when I say it. Second-"

"Second," Conner cut in with a droning voice, "I must help around the house. Third, I have to call you every few hours so you know where I am and when at all times. Fourth, I am not to engage in any battle with a villain, super or any kind, without you nearby. Fifth, I must behave myself. Sixth, I must keep Wolf clean and well behaved if he is to stay here with me. And seventh, I must be back in the house by 9:00 pm sharp, no exceptions."

Clark frowned. "Well, I don't understand why you can't follow the rules when you know them that well."

Conner sighed. "Whatever. I'm going to bed." Conner attempted to get past Clark again, but the man grabbed his arm.

"We are _not_ finished here." He said sternly. Finally, Conner turned on him.

"Look Clark, I have finals this Friday, not that _you_ would know that, so I would _like_ to go get some _sleep_." When Conner started yelling, Clark knew that the smart thing to do was to keep calm.

"I would know if you just talked to me for once." He said in a controlled voice.

Conner stared Clark in the eyes for a moment, then sighed and turned around.

"Just forget it." He said quietly.

Conner pulled his arm loose from Clark's grip and Clark let him go.

**Later That Night**

Conner sat alone in his room, the only light coming from the lamp on his dresser, illuminating his sheet music. He gripped his guitar and stared into space as he quietly listened to what Clark was saying to Lois on the phone. So far, Conner did not like one bit of it. At all.

"Lois, I honestly have no idea what has gotten into him lately. We got along so well, and now we can't even have a conversation without it escalating into an argument."

"Just talk to him about it, Smallville, communication's important." She responded.

"I've tried, Lois, but he just won't listen to me. It's been getting worse."

"Worse than talking back and not doing every single thing you say?" She asked sarcastically.

"He's flunking history and tells me that his teacher has it in for him, he practices his guitar loudly at night when I tell him not to, and he disappears for hours every day and won't tell me where he goes. He was half an hour late for curfew, and if something happened I wouldn't have known where to find him!"

"Alright, first off, a 9:00 curfew for a junior is ridiculous. He's passionate about his guitar, and it's good that he's into something. And who cares if he isn't good at history, he's good at lots of other stuff. And so what if he doesn't do everything you say, he's a _teenager_."

"But what about his constant disappearances?"

"Sit him down and ask him like a human being for God's sake!"

"How come you're taking his side?" Clark asked her.

"I am on no one's side! And there shouldn't even _be_ any sides, Clark, you two are supposed to be a _team_!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I just… I don't know what to do."

"Be patient. It's probably just a phase, it'll pass. I'm sure that behind all of that teenager-ness, he knows that you do what you do because you care." Conner frowned. _Yeah right. Or maybe he just doesn't want his peers to know that he has a moody teenager. Cause that's something the world's never seen before, a teenager with an attitude. Besides, Lois is only saying that stuff because she's trying to get Clark to think she likes me. What a load of bull!_

Clark sighed. "Thank you, Lois."

"Aww, don't mention it, Smallville."

"You know I love you, right?"

"That's why we're getting married on Sunday."

Conner could hear the smile in Clark's voice. "Can't wait for the wedding."

"I can't wait for the night of the wedding." Lois said in a flirty voice.

"Lois!" Clark chastised, even though he was laughing.

Conner took that as his cue to tune of this now X rated conversation. He propped up his guitar and started to play it. He was about half way through 'When I'm Gone' when Clark opened his door.

"Conner."

Conner continued to play.

"Do _not_ ignore me." Clark said impatiently.

Conner 'ughed' then stopped. "What?" He snapped.

Clark scowled.

"I mean 'yes, Clark, whatever do you need?'" Conner said in a mock polite voice.

"It's after nine and you said you were going to study, not play your guitar."

"I said I had finals on Friday. I didn't say I was coming in here to study for them."

Conner grinned triumphantly when Clark groaned and face palmed.

"I'm not even going to deal with this right now, Conner-"

"What do you mean 'deal with this'?"

"Conner, just go to bed."

"Clark, I need to practice!" Conner said angrily. He always played better at night, which is something Clark clearly did not understand since they had this argument most nights.

"Conner, it is _late_, and there are other people in this building who have school and work tomorrow-"

"In case you've _forgotten_," Conner said coldly as he stood up, "My concert at the Metropolis House of Rock is _this Friday night_, and this may be my only chance to impress the owner!"

Clark's tone got louder to match Conner's. "You can practice right after school when no one around here is sleeping. Tell you what; I'll even make sure you get enough practice then so you won't have to practice at night anymore. How does three hours straight right after school sound?"

Conner glared at Clark. While he did not like his mocking tone at all, there was really nothing Conner could do about.

"Thought so." Clark said. "Now go to bed, you're getting up _extra_ early tomorrow. And I _don't_ want to hear _any_ complaining."

"Whatever." Conner got up and went to put his guitar away in its case when he noticed that Clark was still at his door. Conner glanced at him questioningly.

"Conner…." Conner raised an eyebrow.

"Um… yeah?"

"Uh…. Good night." Clark quickly closed the door and exited down the hallway in a fast pace, leaving Conner alone with his guitar and dim lamp.

"Good night." He whispered to no one.

**Later**

Conner stared up at his dark ceiling in the direction that he had taped a picture he drew of him and his friends huddled together, smiling. He sighed and grabbed one of his pillows and pressed it into his face.

Didn't Clark get it? This concert was a once in a lifetime thing. He had only been the second choice and got in after the first guy dropped out. Different aspiring rock singers would come and the band at the House of Rock would play there songs. It was nonstop playing for hours, and Conner needed his practice. It wasn't his fault he played better in the dark.

He rolled over and sighed. It was a quirk and Clark… Clark just didn't get it.

Clark… he was getting tired of Conner's attitude.

_I'm not the one with an attitude, he just keeps making big deals out of nothing, and it's really pissing me off!_

_It's because he cares. Besides, you can do to be a little more tolerant. He's trying, and it's not like you're making it easy._

_He just yells at me._

_He doesn't know what to do. He's still new at this. Furthermore, your recent behavior is making him worry._

_I haven't done anything wrong!_

_You're being difficult to get his attention._

_I am not! It's because he's being unreasonable._

_Well, you'd better be careful. One of these days, Clark will get to the end of his rope, and then who knows what he'll do with you._

_What, like, send me somewhere? He wouldn't…._

_He might._

Conner pressed his hands to his ears so hard that he thought he might crack his own skull.

Suddenly, he felt something warm and wet touch his cheek, and he knew that Wolf had sensed something was wrong and had come over to comfort Conner.

Conner moved over to the other side of his bed and patted the area he was just on.

"Come on, boy." Wolf jumped up on the bed and Conner threw one arm over his warm fur for comfort.

He was asleep within minutes.

_At least someone around here gets me_.

**AN: And so it begins. Tell me what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it so far! I'll accept questions and comments.**

Chapter 2

Like always, Conner awoke to the annoying sound of Clark's alarm clock. A few seconds later, he heard the button being pressed and the sound of springs letting go of weight. He was always mildly amazed at how easily Clark could get up in the morning. A few years ago he once heard Wally say that Superman only needed a couple of hours of sleep. Conner still didn't know if that was true, but Clark always went to bed at 10:30 and was up by six. _Maybe he only sleeps for a few of those hours and then just lies in bed for the rest of the time to feel normal,_ Conner often wondered.

When Conner heard the sound of Clark's door opening, he braced himself for their usual horrific morning routine: Clark comes in and turns on the lights, temporarily blinding Conner, then squeezes his sides until Conner sits up. Then, Clark will go and make breakfast, all the while calling for Conner to "hurry up!" for the next fifteen minutes.

"I'll never know why it takes you so long to get dressed." Clark would always say, completely unaware that Conner spends fourteen of those fifteen minutes sleeping.

This morning was different.

Conner moaned as Clark shook him. "Come on, Conner, wake up. It's time for school."

Conner rolled over, away from Clark. "No." He declared, though his voice was muffled by his pillow.

"I am not doing this with you today. Get up." Conner didn't move. "Now!"

"I'm sick."

"No you aren't."

"I have a fever."

"You do not."

"I don't wanna go."

"You have finals soon; you need to go to the study sessions in your classes today."

"Honors classes don't have study sessions!"

"All the more reason to go. Hurry or you'll be late."

Conner sighed and got up, but Clark took his comforter just for good measure.

"Hey!"

"Get dressed." Was all Clark said on his way out the door.

Conner groaned loud enough for Clark to hear him, but got up and dressed.

Conner put on his jeans and boots with his black tee-shirt on under the red plaid button up Clark made him wear along with boxy glasses that misshaped his eyes. "You need a secret identity," was all Clark had said to justify it.

Conner stared at his reflection in the mirror like he does every morning and sighed. He had been teased in school for his farm-boy look many times before and it would happen many times to come. Kids never said anything to his face of course; he was still very large and often kept to himself. They were probably afraid he would beat them up. A few years ago he might have, but Conner was much calmer now. Or, he used to be. Day by day, his anger came out in brief bursts whenever he fought with Clark. Conner closed his eyes and sighed.

"Conner, let's go!" Clark called impatiently.

Conner trudged through his door, down the hall, and into the main room of the apartment. It doubled as the kitchen, complete with a stove, oven, microwave, toaster and counter, and the living room, complete with a couch, two chairs, a coffee table, television set, and shelves of books and CD's. Clark stood at the stove, scrambling eggs. Suddenly, the toaster dinged and two pieces of toast popped up.

Clark threw a glance at Conner as he walked in. "Morning." He said stiffly.

"Morning." Conner responded in the same tone.

Conner groggily sat down at the counter and rubbed his eyes. He heard Clark cut both pieces of toast diagonally down the center, then the scraping sound of him buttering them. A few seconds later, he heard the sound of a plate carefully being set in front of him. Conner smelled the perfectly scrambled eggs and toast right under his nose. He moved his hands away to look at them and suddenly had a flashback.

"_Gee, you sure know how to cook for a bachelor." Conner joked one morning when Clark had made the greatest pancakes he had ever tasted._

_Clark laughed heartily. "I'm sure you just think they taste good since all you've had is your girlfriend's cooking, which I heard is not the greatest." _

_Conner nodded. "That is true," he had said while picking up his fork._

_Clark leaned on the counter next to him with a strange look on his face. "Listen, Conner… about the whole 'bachelor' situation…."_

"Conner!"

Conner jumped a foot and looked up at Clark, who he hadn't heard calling his name.

"Huh?"

"I said, are you alright?" Clark said, looking worried.

Conner quickly picked up his fork and dug into his eggs. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Clark just looked at him.

_You're recent behavior is making him worry, _the voice in his head told him last night. Conner did his best to ignore it.

Clark leaned over on the counter and dug into his eggs as well. Conner could feel Clark glancing up at him repeatedly. They ate in silence.

Now, Conner was often told by members of the Justice League that he and Clark were a lot alike: not completely, but they had some things in common, like most parents and their children. Conner never really knew what they meant, since he himself had not seen any similarities at first: Conner liked vanilla; Clark preferred chocolate. Conner liked red; Clark liked blue. Conner liked rock music, but Clark liked peace and quiet. Clark used his words; Conner used his fists. Conner had always thought that besides their looks, they were two completely different people.

But soon, he realized what it was that everyone was talking about; it wasn't what Conner and Clark liked and didn't like- it was quirks, habits. Like they both got quiet and nervous in awkward situations, they both tended to adjust their boxy glasses quite often, and they both piled their eggs on top of their toast, like they were doing now.

As they ate, Conner wondered how two people who were said to be a lot alike disagree on so much? If they were almost the same, wouldn't they see things the same way?

Conner remembered what Robin had said to him once; "Just because you're his clone doesn't mean that you're the same person. Don't be so surprised." Robin was becoming a man of few words, just like his mentor.

He heard a clattering sound as Clark put his empty plate and fork in the sink to be washed later. He reached for Conner's, but he muttered an "I got it," and got up to clear his plate himself. Clark, as polite as he was, didn't stop him. He knew that even though Conner's anger had died down, he still did not like being told 'no.'

"Got your stuff?" Clark asked him. Conner held up his backpack, pleasingly flat since juniors did not have to take as many classes as the lower classmen.

"Good. I'll drive you." Conner, who was still tired, didn't oppose.

**In The Car**

"Can't I drive?"

Clark looked at Conner from behind his glasses. "You got your license, little boy?"

Conner scowled. "No."

"Then get in." Conner got in the passenger's seat, leaned back and sighed.

"Don't say you don't want to go, because you have to." Clark said without taking his eyes off the road.

"I hate it." Conner said defiantly. Clark sighed.

"All teenagers hate school. When you're older, you'll be dying to go back."

Conner rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure," he said sarcastically. "What person wouldn't want to go back to a place where the teachers are out for you, the schoolwork is near impossible and harshly graded, and everyone mocks the clothes that you are _forced_ to wear?"

"That's a typical teenager complaint." Clark said without looking at Conner, who he saw throw him a dirty look anyway. "I'm sure that it's not really as bad."

"Oh, of course not!" Conner cried overdramatically, making Clark scowl. "It's not like going to work, where everything is _perfect_."

"Oh, _definitely_, work is _perfect_!" Clark said forcefully. "Who wouldn't love deadlines, cramped offices, speed typing, and a boss who's always yelling in your ear? Believe me, kid, you'll want to go back to school."

"That's a typical parental response." Conner said while looking straight ahead. They were both silent for a few minutes.

"And don't call me 'kid!'"

**Metropolis High **

Conner opened the door before the car came to a complete stop, something that drove Clark crazy, even though Conner's repeatedly told him that he is invulnerable. Before Clark could say anything about it, Conner had gotten out and slammed the door without mumbling so much as a good-bye, like he usually does.

Clark watched him hurry through the crowds of students, up the wide stone stairs, and disappear inside. Clark sat in his car and watched Conner go. When it was clear that he wouldn't come back to wave him good-bye, Clark sighed and drove off.

Conner made his way through the semi crowded hallways, careful to keep his head down. Since he enrolled at Metropolis High midyear, his locker was toward the back of the school.

Conner sped walked past small crowds of people who glanced at him. Because of his super hearing, he only caught bits of conversation.

"-Totally need a new phone-"

"-I mean, could my parents get any dumber?"

"-Look, there's that cute boy, Conner-"

"-He would be a lot cooler if he didn't dress like he worked at a zoo-"

"-And what's with those glasses, I mean, it's 2014, get contacts!"

Conner scowled and walked faster, but no matter how fast he walked, they were always there, judging him. They didn't know anything about him! He hated his clothes and glasses too, but there was nothing he could do about it. Clark did not tolerate him violating his safety. Conner frowned. He was glad that the girls on his team were much nicer. Especially M'gann.

Conner smiled. He always felt better when he thought about M'gann. She was so nice, and thoughtful, and fun, and pretty- so different than he was, but they were made for each other.

Suddenly, he was slammed into a locker.

"Watch it!" Said one large boy as he and his friends barreled past. _Football players,_ Conner thought disgustedly. After making sure he didn't dent the locker he had been shoved into, Conner continued walking.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Conner made it to his locker. He opened it, and was met with piles of sketch pads and loose drawings. Conner looked through the sketches, pictures of his friends, and finally found what he was looking for- his schedule. His school had the block schedule, which was okay, though sometimes stressful. Conner looked at the C day section and moaned.

History. He had to have History first. And long Chemistry Honors, too- an hour and a half of hearing about chemical equations and getting yelled at by his crazy teacher. "Yay." He muttered. At least Art with Miss Mazur was right after.

Conner sighed. He looked through the pictures of his friends smiling up at him- Megan, Artemis, Wally, Robin, Kaldur and Zatanna. Conner couldn't help but smile back. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

Then the bell rang.

Conner gathered up his history text book, composition book, and folder and headed down to the history, or 'yellow' wing (named for its yellow wall, floor and ceiling tiles). He walked as slowly as possible, but kids pushed passed him rather violently, so he picked up his pace and was at his classroom a lot sooner than he would have liked.

Conner walked into to an almost full classroom and nearly ran right into his sour faced history teacher, Mrs. Thorburne.

"You're late, Mr. Kent." She scowled at him.

"The bell hasn't rung yet," Conner said.

"I do _not_ want excuses, Mr. Kent." Mrs. Thorburne's eyes narrowed in a dangerous way. "Have a seat."

Since arguing with a teacher like Mrs. Thorburne was absolutely useless, Conner turned and went to his seat, which was in the middle of the classroom. When other students came in after Conner and Mrs. Thorburne didn't even bat an eye, Conner leaned back and moaned. School was just fantastic.

When the bell finally rang, Mrs. Thorburne told the class to settle down. "Now, we will continue with the Revolutionary War. Mr. Fitzpatrick!"

Jason Fitzpatrick is the biggest slacker Conner has ever met. Conner heard that he was only in honors history because his lawyer parents forced him to. When he heard his name, Jason looked up from his phone. "Huh?"

"When did the Battle of Bunker Hill take place?"

"Uh… 1843?" Snickers erupted throughout the room.

"No, Mr. Fitzpatrick. Does anyone else know?" Conner raised his hand. "Anyone? No? Oh, well." She picked up her grade book and made a mark. Conner moaned and lowered his hand.

"Alright, how about this; what was the result of the Battle of Bunker Hill?"

Conner raised his hand. He was, of course, the only one who did. For an honors class, people were pretty shy.

"Hmmm…. Miss Elliot?"

Grace Elliot looked up. "Um… I think one side surrendered?" Conner raised his hand higher.

"Are you asking me or telling me, Miss Elliot?"

"Telling you?" Conner face palmed.

"Not quite, Miss Elliot. Does anyone think they know?" Conner didn't even bother.

After some note taking, Mrs. Thorburne announced that they were getting back their essays on the crossing of the Delaware River. Conner looked at is grade and sighed. C-; but what else was new?

When the bell rang, Conner mustered up his courage and went to Mrs. Thorburne's desk. She raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't think you want to be late for yet another class, Mr. Kent," she said.

"It's okay, I have a free." She frowned. It was a lie, of course, but Conner didn't mind missing Health.

She pursed her lips and folded her hands on her desk. "Very well, then, what is it?"

Conner held up his essay. "I was just wondering what I did wrong," he said in a slightly hostile tone. Mrs. Thorburne frowned.

"Why, you completely misunderstood the assignment," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"How so?" Conner tried to contain his annoyance.

"The essay was supposed to be from the point of view of a member of the Continental Army. _You_ made it sound as if you were writing a paragraph for a textbook. It lacked emotion."

Conner scowled. "Actually, I did exactly-"

"I will not stand here and talk with you about this, Mr. Kent; I have another class to prep for. The grade on your essay is final. Good day."

Conner knew it was useless to argue. He scowled and headed for health.

For the next two periods, Conner wondered how a teacher had the nerve to purposefully fail a student- what did Conner even do to her, anyway? It didn't matter, though- she would never stop tormenting him, and Clark never believed him when he said that Mrs. Thorburne had it out for him anyway. And it's not like there was anyone else he could turn to who could do something. He chuckled as he thought about Black Canary threatening Mrs. Thorburne using her martial art skills.

The students jumped up and hurried out of the classroom when the bell for lunch rang. Since Conner had Chemistry long, he had the first lunch wave, which started at ten o'clock.

Although it was incredibly cliché, the cafeteria food was gross. He always forgot to pack lunch in the morning, which was not his fault, so he was forced to buy. Even though lunch was early, Conner always made sure he ate; once when he didn't his stomach made a dying whale sound during English. So Conner used his prepay ID, which is when you can download money on your lunch account from a credit card at home, then type your ID number into a keyboard at the cash register. It was quick and easy, and since Clark put twenty dollars on it every week, Conner never worried about running out.

Conner got in the lunch line and looked at his options; nachos with cheese sauce, premade sandwiches that look a decade old, questionable looking pizza, and a salad bar that needed to be cleaned. After a few seconds of debate, Conner grabbed what looked like a ham sandwich (even though it certainly didn't smell like one).

After he paid, Conner went over to his usual small table in the corner, took out _The Great Gatsby_, and started reading. He picked up his sandwich and took a bite- he could honestly say that even with super senses he had no idea what the hell he was eating. He read, ate, and grimaced for the next fifteen minutes, and when he considered buying a bag of air with chips in it, he felt his phone vibrate.

Conner took it out and checked the screen- it was his news app, which read: **This Just In- Superman Fights Parasite on the Metropolis Bridge- Outcome Unclear.**

Conner snorted and put his phone away- _yeah, Clark, work is terrible_. How much he would have loved to be there beating the shit out of Parasite….

He looked around and saw other students checking their phones and looking amazed. Conner caught conversations like "I bet Superman will beat the shit out of him" and "That fucking Parasite doesn't stand a chance against the Man of fucking Steel."

Finally, the bell rang and Conner was on his way to the blue wing for Chemistry. Mr. Pacer was a large, mustachioed man with a deep voice and glaring eyes. To him, Chemistry was no joke; he always reminded them of the many safety rules and went on about how dangerous it would be if they weren't followed. If anyone so much as told a joke in his class, they would be, in his words, "sent to the principal faster than you can recite 'Charlie was a Chemist'."

Once everyone was seated, Mr. Pacer began class. "Now, when I tell you to begin, you may head over to your lab stations and start your experiments. I want everyone in an apron and goggles with closed toed shoes. Ladies must put their hair up- yes, even you Miss Delinger. Remember, potassium iodide is slightly toxic, so be very careful when handling it. Silver nitrate can cause burns and staining of the eyes, throat, mouth and skin. You will very carefully mix these chemicals together to create a double replacement reaction. Use the lab packets I handed out yesterday in order to record your observations."

Conner stood up and headed to lab table five. He was soon joined by his assigned lab partner, Logan Rossi. Logan was very average, with a medium height and build, dark brown hair and thin glasses. He was quiet in class, and a little shy, but Conner found that he was nice and smiled a lot.

"Let's see." Logan picked up their packet and scanned over the procedure, his grey eyes flitting over the sentences. Conner took out their thick, grey lab aprons and goggles. He hated the goggles, which were cloudy and cut off his peripheral vision, but he also hated to be yelled at by Mr. Pacer in front of the whole class. He and Logan put on the aprons and goggles, and were about to start when Mr. Pacer came over and said; "You boys are forgetting your rubber gloves! These are toxic chemicals; you could very easily get burned." Mr. Pacer's cold eyes glared down at Logan, who was instantly paralyzed by the teacher's intimidating figure.

"I was just about to go get them," said Conner. Mr. Pacer glanced at him and then nodded. "Good. Hurry up, then."

Logan let out the breath he'd been holding when Mr. Pacer finally walked away. "I'll be quick," Conner said. He headed across the room and over to the side counter where the boxes of rubber gloves were kept. He was pulling out four when he heard Logan say, "Hey!"

Conner whirled around to see Evan Grable and his cronies, Greg and Toni, kicking at Logan as Evan held his delicate looking glasses over his head. Logan's hand was stretched high in the air and he jumped to try and get his glasses back, but he was nowhere near tall enough. Conner was over there in a flash.

Evan was big, but so was Conner. He stood directly in front of Evan, glaring daggers into his black eyes. Evan looked mildly surprised at first, then frowned.

"Back off, farm boy."

"Give me the glasses." Conner's flat tone told Evan that he was not playing games.

"You want 'em?" Evan grinned wickedly, and Conner knew what he was about to do. "Then go and get-" Before he could throw them, Conner's hand grabbed Evan's wrist at an amazing speed. The three bullies looked stunned.

"Mr. Kent! Mr. Rossi! Mr. Grable! Mr. Farwin! Miss Avocet! You all better not be fooling around over there!" Mr. Pacer's voice was so loud and booming that it made the whole class look over.

"No, of course not, Mr. Pacer," Toni said with a sweet and innocent smile. She wasn't very pretty, at least not compared to the girls Conner knew, but Mr. Pacer nodded and turned away.

"Here," Evan said as he sloppily tossed Logan's glasses at Conner, who caught them with ease. "Choke on 'em."

Conner frowned and handed Logan his glasses. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, I thought they'd break them," Logan said with his usual bright smile. Conner wondered how someone who was so cheerful and kind could be bullied so often.

"So!" Logan rubbed his hands together. "Let's do this."

Conner flipped open to the page with the procedure on it and read step one. He held the small tube while Logan put in the chemicals. There were many different flasks, each color coded and labeled with hazard warnings probably placed there by Mr. Pacer himself. First, he picked up the potassium iodine and carefully poured it into the tube Conner was holding, mindful of Mr. Pacer's ever watchful gaze. Then, he picked up the flask labeled "silver nitrate".

"Carefully add the silver nitrate to the potassium iodine. This mixture is toxic, so be careful and hold it away from you. Take notes on your observations." When Logan finished reading, he added the silver nitrate. Instantly, the mixture started foaming.

"That doesn't look right," Logan said. Suddenly, it turned brown and foamy, and the contents rose up at an alarming rate, causing foam to spill all over Conner's hand. It made a loud hissing sound, and Conner's nostrils were filled with a nasty chemical stench. Logan gasped and stepped back, and other kids looked over at their station, shocked at the steamy solution.

Conner had no choice. He dropped the tube on the ground and shook his hand, feigning pain. The tube smashed with a loud sound and the foamy mixture go all over the floor, growing bigger still. Suddenly, there was white foam covering the brown one and Conner turned to see Mr. Pacer standing there with a fire extinguisher that was as red as his face.

"So!" he shouted, and the class went silent. "You two thought it would be fun to blow some bubbles in my class, hmm?" Neither Conner nor Logan dared to respond. This only angered the teacher even more. "Which one of you was it mixing the chemicals?" Silence. "Well?" He turned to glare at Logan, who was miniscule compared to this giant of a man. Logan's face turned white and Conner could hear his heartbeat quicken so much that Mr. Pacer must have been able to hear it as well.

"I was."

Mr. Pacer turned on Conner, who stared back at him, trying to maintain a stoic expression.

"Well then. I believe that the principal would love to hear about this."

**The Daily Planet**

Clark was one of the only people he knew who actually followed the speed limit. He got a lot of grief from Conner and Lois for always going so slow, but Clark liked taking his time. Nowadays people are so anxious to get to where they're going that they don't slow down and enjoy the ride. Lois thought that it was utterly hilarious that Clark, who could run and fly at an amazing speed, liked to drive slowly.

"When someone is in danger, then I'll run as fast as possible," Clark once told her. "But when I can, I like to go on my own time."

Conner, of course, thought this was absolutely ridiculous. "We have power, so we might as well use it. Besides, no one follows the speed limit anymore." Conner had said while rolling his eyes.

"Who told you that?" Clark had asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Robin."

"What a surprise," Clark had mumbled. Conner laughed.

Clark smiled as he recalled the memory. Conner had once been tolerable, but now he was a nightmare. He had no idea what was wrong with him- his disobedience had gotten out of control. No, it had gotten out of control months ago- now it was far beyond Clark's reach. He sighed. What on Earth was he going to do about that boy? Lois always told him to be patient, to just talk to him, but that never worked. Conner never listened. One of these days, Conner would take it too far and Clark would snap. Then what?

Ever since had agreed to train Conner, Clark had worries. He knew that their relationship would go beyond that of mentor and apprentice. He was always reassured by his fellow Leaguers, particularly those with protégés. He was mainly told to be understanding and patient, which he already was. Aquaman told him to keep and open ear, Green Arrow told him to be encouraging and give lots of compliments, Flash told him to keep a sharp eye, J'onn told him to speak with him consistently in order to maintain their personal relationship, and Batman told him to make sure that Conner knew he was in charge and to keep him in check. But the most helpful advice was from his parents.

"Havin' kids ain't easy," Pa told him. "There are good times and bad times, ask any one of your friends. But that doesn't mean you give up on 'em. Sometimes, you gotta stick it out. For family."

Clark sighed as he pulled into the parking garage for the Daily Planet. He wondered how much longer he could stick it out.

When he had parked, Clark took out his briefcase and checked his watch. He was twelve minutes late. He groaned and hurried toward the elevator.

He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited and got anxious. Perry was very strict, and although it was only by twelve minutes, he did not like it when his reporters were late. He liked to pick on Clark especially, since he acted meek in front of his co-workers. Ever since Lois found out he was Superman, she had thought it was funny how Clark was always slightly hunched over and spoke quietly. Everyone else thought it was funny, but not for the same reasons.

Finally, the elevator arrived and Clark jumped on, pressing the floor where he worked. He quickly went over his agenda for the day; write the article on the break in at the power plant, listen to Lois brag about how she was writing an article on Superman' victory against Atomic Skull the other day, prep for the press conference at LexCorp on Friday, possibly get yelled at by Perry, and keep an eye and ear out for trouble.

When the elevator let him off, Clark was met with the usual loud ringing of phones, scattered paper, people shouting while running back and forth, typing computers and hum of printers. He looked around and spotted Lois standing over her desk, who immediately looked up and waved to him. He smiled and gave her a small wave. He was on his way over when suddenly Perry blocked his way.

"Where the heck have you been, Kent?"

"Sorry, Mr. White, I-"

"You're late! And in case you've forgotten, I need that article on the power plant break in pronto!"

"Right, I-"

"Go get to it, Kent!"

Clark sighed. "Yes sir." He hurried around Perry and toward Lois's desk.

"Morning, chief." He heard Jimmy say to Perry from behind him.

"Don't call me chief!" Perry snapped back like always. Clark heard him retreating to his office. The door slammed right as he and Jimmy made it over to Lois's desk.

"He's in a real mood," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"To be fair, this was the third time this week I got in late." Clark said as he took off his fedora and ran his hand through his dark hair.

"Like it matters. Eight minutes is nothing."

"It was fifteen minutes, Lois."

"Fifteen minutes! You're lucky he doesn't sue you, Smallville!" She exclaimed.

"Ha, ha." Clark said sarcastically as Jimmy laughed.

"Maybe you wouldn't be late if you started driving like a normal person," Lois said as she organized some papers on her desk.

"You still drive like an old man?" Jimmy asked. "Get with the century, Clark."

"People need to follow _all_ of the laws, even the small ones." Clark responded. Lois and Jimmy exchanged looks.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," Lois said as she put her arms around his neck. Jimmy glanced at the ceiling with a smile on his face. Her voice lowered. "That's just something _you_ would say." Clark knew who Lois meant when she said 'you'.

"Kent! I don't have that paper yet!"

"I'm on it!" Clark hurried over to his desk and pulled up the partially finished article on his computer.

"Olsen! I want those pictures!" Perry called. Jimmy jumped about a foot and started fumbling with his camera as he hurried over to the chief.

Clark sighed and started where he had left off. Suddenly, he felt Lois's hand rest on his, stopping it mid-type.

"How are things?" She asked quietly.

"They've been better."

"That bad, huh?"

"You're good."

"I know. Now start explaining."

Clark sighed. "Lois, I… I just don't know what to do."

"Have you talked to him?"

"Yes. Well…." She gave him a look. "I tried to."

"Want me to talk to him?" Clark chuckled darkly. "What?" Lois asked, clearly offended.

"Well, Lois, if I can't get through to him I doubt you could." Lois's face darkened.

"Hey, I-"

"Hold on." Clark stood up with a serious and concentrated look on his face.

"What? What is it?" Lois sounded concerned.

Clark listened intently, determined to identify the familiar sound. He heard the sound of people screaming then being muffled, and crashing.

Clark blinked then turned to Lois. "I'll cover you." She said as he opened his mouth. He smiled at her then dashed out of the offices and down the stairs. When he had gotten out of the building, he slipped into an alley. Seconds later, Superman was flying over Metropolis.

He followed the sound of screaming and crashing and found himself flying toward what appeared to be an old storage building by the Metropolis Bridge. Superman stopped many yards above the building and used his x-ray vision to see who today's opponent would be.

He watched as the security guards tried to shoot at the invader to no avail. The purple figure marched right into the bullets, which didn't seem to bother him, then grabbed their guns right out of their hands. The figure tossed them aside and then grabbed the each guard's face. Superman watched as the struggling men clawed at the purple man's grip on their faces, and then went limp. Their unconscious bodies were dropped to the ground and the figure turned.

"Parasite." Superman muttered. He couldn't get one of the easier ones today.

He flew straight through the skylight and slowly eased himself downwards so that he was floating at a safe distance above the super villain. Parasite turned and looked at the Man of Steel, clearly amused.

"Finally, some real action!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his wrinkled purple hands together.

"Parasite, I will give you one chance to stop this now and turn yourself in so we don't have any more unnecessary-"

"Blah, blah, blah! Let's get this over with, Superman; since you didn't bring the brat, _you're_ my appetizer for today." He grinned his stretchy, deformed grin and leapt at the Man of Steel.

Superman flew many yards out of his reach. If there was one villain who he and Conner could not take on together, it was Parasite. Conner, who didn't have heat vision or super breath, had to rely on physical attacks, which didn't really help when it came to Parasite. Superman has had to speak to him more than once on this, but Conner always rolled his eyes and said, "We got him, didn't we?"

Superman pried a metal beam off of its place on a shelf and used it to fend of Parasite. After a few swings, the creature was able to grab it from Superman and fling it away. Parasite laughed at Superman's shocked expression.

"I've retained some of your super strength from our last dance," he said with a smile. As if to prove this, Parasite leapt at the Man of Steel, sending him reeling backwards. Superman instantly felt himself becoming weak as Parasite drained him of his strength. He grunted and twisted wildly as he tried to pull Parasite of off him to no avail. He could hear the super villain laughing like a maniac as he slowly drained all of his strength. Finally, Superman backed up slightly, then rammed into a wall, crushing Parasite.

Parasite grunted in pain, then slid to the floor. Superman took a few steps away from the monster, too exhausted to fly. He stared at Parasite's unconscious form for a few seconds as he tried to think of a way to pick him up without touching him. Suddenly, Superman heard police sirens coming and turned his head to look in the direction they were coming from. He sighed happily when he saw the special containment truck marked **Striker's Island**; this meant he would save time by not having to carry Parasite there himself. He didn't know how long Lois would be able to cover for him before Perry got on her case. Superman turned and prepared to fly back to the Daily Planet when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

He whirled around to see Parasite slowly pulling himself up from the ground. Superman watched as the villain's broken limbs were stretched back into their normal positions with sickening crunching sounds. Finally, Parasite straightened his head and grinned gravely at the Man of Steel. Superman took a defensive step back and suddenly remembered J'onn telling him about his run in with Parasite a few months back.

"This ain't over yet, Superman." Parasite lunged at him, sending jabs and punches that only hit thin air. Superman, who was still weak, dodged them and tried to desperately think of a plan. Finally, one came.

Superman leapt up in the air and flew straight through the roof of the warehouse. "Oh, no you don't! This ain't over till I got your head on my wall!" Superman heard the sound of Parasite leaping into the air and flying after him. As he flew, he made sure Parasite followed behind him by keeping track of his heartbeat. Finally, they came to the Metropolis Bridge.

Superman flew in a straight line and then suddenly went straight down into the water, where he flew all the way to the bottom and hid behind a few large rocks. He heard a splash as Parasite dove in after him. Superman looked through the rocks to see Parasite looking around, trying to find and possibly kill his opponent. Superman ducked down and waited.

Finally, he felt it; the lack of sunlight in the dark water was making him weaker, which meant it was doing the same to Parasite. He would have to act fast. Suddenly, the rocks Superman was hiding behind exploded into rubble and there was Parasite floating in front of him.

_Thermal vision, _Superman thought. Now or never.

He flew straight up out of the water and hovered over the Metropolis Bridge. As he had expected, Parasite shot out of the water and went straight at him. Superman flew toward the bridge and landed on it gently; Parasite's landing was visibly heavier, creating a crater in the ground. Cars swerved and honked and went in all directions. Superman did the best he could to speed around and keep them from hitting each other. Behind him, Parasite laughed.

Superman spun on him with his fists raised. Parasite turned around and grabbed the nearest car, lifting it over his head. The driver scrambled out and ran away screaming as Parasite threw the vehicle at the Man of Steel. Superman readied himself for the hit and grabbed the car as it flew at him. He threw it back at Parasite, surprise evident on the super villain's face. Parasite caught the car and staggered back slightly off put by the car's weight. He scowled at Superman and crushed the car over his head. He slammed it on the pavement in front of him in anger. His face contorted and then suddenly relaxed. He laughed.

"Is that the best you got?" Superman just glared at him. Parasite frowned. "You're getting too tired for me, Superman. Maybe next time I'll go for some younger targets." The mad man grinned and Clark felt his anger flare up when he realized what Parasite meant.

"No, this is." He looked at the fluid leaking from the wrecked car in front of Parasite and triggered his heat vision. The car instantly went up in flames. Parasite let out a cry and fell to the ground, getting weaker by the second. Superman slowly strode over to Parasite and glared down at him. He raised his fist and Parasite flinched.

Suddenly, police sirens could be heard and Superman turned. That was all Parasite needed; he scrambled away and to the edge of the bridge. "Next time, Boy Scout." He said bitterly. Parasite jumped and disappeared into the water.

Superman contemplated going after him, but the sirens were getting closer and he didn't know how long Lois could cover for him. Superman sighed and flew away.

**The Daily Planet**

"There you are! I told Perry you were in the bathroom with heart burn."

"Gee, Lois, you're a life saver," Clark said bitterly.

"Hey, I didn't have to cover for you, you know."

Clark sighed and took off his hat. He sank down into his chair and put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry. I appreciate it, Lois."

He heard her voice soften. "Well?"

"Parasite."

"And?"

Clark moaned.

"Ah."

"Kent!" Clark's head snapped up and he jumped out of his chair, knocking over papers at the same time.

"Um, yes Perry?"

"I still don't have the article on the power plant break in! I don't care if you do have indigestion, that is big news and I want that paper by noon!"

"Yes, Perry." Clark tugged at his tie as he felt his face grow hot.

"And you, Miss Lane- Superman just fought with Parasite on the Metropolis Bridge! I want a report on it within the next hour!" Perry turned and headed back to his office.

"Alright, chief."

"Don't call me chief!"

Lois chuckled as Perry slammed the door to his office. "Ah, the joys of working for a newspaper. Articles to write, deadlines to meet, bosses to please…." She glanced at Clark. "You, of course, can type at super speeds, so you don't need to worry about that." Lois noticed that Clark was giving her a stern look. "What?"

"Indigestion?"

She smiled and shrugged.

"You are never covering for me again." Clark deadpanned.

Lois laughed and headed toward her desk.

"I mean it!" Clark called after her.

He sighed and collapsed in his chair. He was not having a good day so far. Clark pulled off his large horn rimmed glasses and rubbed his face. _Just finish the article, and you'll be done. Perry will be out of your hair, you can go pick Conner up from school and then relax for the rest of the day._

Clark took a deep breath and sat up. He brought up the article on his computer and started to type. He wanted nothing more than to finish it, but there was always someone dashing past his desk and he didn't want to risk anyone seeing him speed typing.

Finally, after half an hour, Clark made it to the last paragraph. He snuck a look to see if anyone was watching, and, as fast as he could, finished the paper. With a triumphant smile, Clark cracked his knuckles and leaned back. He saved his paper and was about to press print when he smelled the best smell that had ever existed in all of humanity; coffee.

Clark glanced at his computer, then toward the break room, then back at his computer. "Gah!" he said as temptation became him and he jumped up and headed toward the break room (and more importantly, the coffee).

Clark was glad to see that the break room was empty. He spotted the mostly filled pot of coffee and made his way over to it. He grabbed a mug and filled it to the top, something he told Conner never to do since the Thanksgiving Incident.

Clark slowly lifted up the mug and closed his eyes as he inhaled the intoxicating scent of coffee. Suddenly, he heard the sound of someone coming into the break room. Clark's nose was instantly filled with aftershave and Axe, and a lot of it. Clark moaned; it could only be one person- Steve Lombard.

"Ah!" Lombard said as he stretched his arms and their always visible muscles above his head. "'Bought time we got a fresh pot up in here!" Clark frowned and lowered his coffee mug; it would be better if he wasn't holding a mugful of piping hot coffee while Lombard was within fifty feet of him.

"There 'e is, the man of the hour!" Lombard clapped one of his large hands onto Clark's back. He pretended to flinch. "So," Lombard said as he hung his arm around Clark's neck and pulled him closer than Clark would have liked. "The big day is almost here. How're ya feelin', big guy?" Lombard shook Clark slightly, as if to get his attention, causing his glasses to go crooked.

"Fine," Clark said rigidly as he adjusted his glasses.

"Fine?" Lombard looked appalled. "Just _fine_? And to think, _you_ hooked yourself a lady like Lois Lane. So, give any thought to who your best man is going to be?" Lombard asked casually as he studied his fingernails.

Clark mentally sighed. _Not this again._ "Listen, Lom- _Steve_, I told you, my best man is going to be my son, Conner-"

"Ah, come on, Kent, you can't have your _son_ be the best man!"

Clark felt himself becoming defensive. "Why not?" He asked with a scowl clear on his face.

"Well," Lombard said in a professional tone as he counted on his fingers. "First off, a thirteen year old's not gonna know how to throw a good bachelor party. Second, kids aren't too trustworthy- I mean you wouldn't want 'im to lose Lois's ring now, would you? And speakin' o' Lois, I dunno how she would feel about her soon-to-be-husband's son being the best man. 'Sides, I met that kid, and he didn't seem like the type that would be able to give a good speech, if ya know what I mean." Lombard nudged him a little.

Clark's scowl had grown deeper with each 'reason'. He took a deep breath to compose himself. "First off," Clark started, "Lois _adores_ Conner, who, by the way, is _six_teen. Second, I don't _want_ a bachelor party of _any_ kind. Third, Conner is the most trustworthy person I know. And fourth, he happens to have a fantastic speech prepared." Clark took Lombard's arm and undraped it from around his neck. "But thanks anyway." Clark enjoyed the look of disbelief and slight anger on Lombard's face as he turned and made his way out of the break room.

"Hey, Kent!" Clark turned around. "You forgot your coffee." Lombard held up the mug filled to the top with the black liquid. Clark went over and took the mug. He smiled widely. "Thank you." Lombard grinned back and nodded. Clark turned and walked out, wondering why Lombard was smiling.

Outside of the break room door, Lois Lane was leaning against the wall, smiling. Clark's eyebrows rose. "How long were you standing there?" He asked her. "Long enough," she responded. She went up to Clark, put her hands on his shoulders, and planted a quick yet deep kiss on his mouth.

"What was that for?" Clark asked gleefully when she pulled back. Lois smiled mysteriously, turned on her heel, and walked away. Clark watched her with a grin. Suddenly, Jimmy was in front of him and completely out of breath.

"Perry… report… plant… break-in… really…mad!" Jimmy panted. Clark gasped. "Right! I need to hand that in to him!"

Clark hurried back to his desk as fast as he could without spilling any of his coffee. He shook the mouse to wake up his sleeping computer and was about to press print when he heard Perry's voice.

"Kent!"

"Yes, Perry?"

"I want that article!"

"I was just about to send it you, sir!"

"Good! And don't call me sir!"

"Yes sir- I mean ch- I- uh, okay!"

Perry turned and headed back to his office. Clark sighed with relief and finally took a drink of his coffee- and immediately spit it out. Clark broke into a coughing fit and doubled over at the awful flavor- it had gotten a bit warm, but….

Suddenly, Clark's ears were filled with a crackling sound. He opened his eyes to see his spilled coffee mug all over his keyboard and computer. He watched in horror as the screen with his article on it slowly went black.

"No!" Clark exclaimed, typing furiously. The computer would not turn on. "No! No, no, no, no, NO!" Clark collapsed onto his chair in defeat. Then, something caught his eyes- a damp cigarette was lying in the spilled coffee. Clark picked it up and looked at it for a few seconds. His face darkened. _Lombard_. Clark's fist closed around the cigarette and he squeezed until it was dust in his hand.

"Now what?" Clark muttered to himself. His article was gone and he had just told Perry he had it. _Just tell him your computer short circuited, he'll understand. _ Yeah, right. It was _Perry._

Clark sighed- he felt he had be doing a lot of it lately- and got out a piece of paper and his notebook. He would have to write the article by hand.

A few minutes later, Clark's phone rang. He leaned over and picked it up. "Clark Kent," he answered as he continued to write.

"Mr. Kent, this is Principal Cavill. I'm calling about your son, Conner."

Clark sat up straight and grabbed the phone with both hands. "Has something happened?" He asked anxiously.

"Yes. I believe that Conner has violated the school's safety code by causing an explosion in Chemistry class."

"An _explosion_?" Clark was dumbfounded. What kind of chemicals did they keep in these schools?

"It was very minor, no one was hurt, but the chemicals mixed were deadly, and the results could have been toxic. We're asking that you come over here right away so we may speak about it."

"Yes, I'll be right there." Seconds later, Clark was out the door.

**Comments? How did I do with the characters? Fights scenes are hard to write. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys like it so far!**

Chapter 3

"Clark Kent."

The secretary looked up at him through her thick glasses and nodded. "Go right in."

Clark headed down the long, light blue hall until he found himself facing a large wooden door. He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in."

Clark opened the door and slowly entered the principal's office. It was big, with a large desk in the back and a round wooden table on the other side of the room. Degrees lined the walls and there were photographs on every shelf and flat surface. Principal Cavill leaned against the front of his desk with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. He was a young man, and good looking with pale strawberry curls and rectangular glasses that magnified blue- green eyes. He had been watching Conner when Clark entered; the boy sat at the large chair on the right side of the room. When Clark walked in, Conner and Principal Cavill looked up. The principal stood up straight and Conner quickly turned his head away.

"Mr. Kent, thank you for coming in," Principal Cavill greeted.

"Thank you for calling," Clark said politely. He sat in the chair next to Conner as Principal Cavill went around to sit at his desk.

"You said something about a chemical explosion?" Clark asked eyeing Conner.

"It was not an explosion, it was elephant toothpaste!" Conner's tone suggested he had said this many times.

"What?" Clark asked, completely lost.

"Elephant toothpaste is the foamy outcome of the mixture of the chemicals hydrogen peroxide with potassium iodide," the principal explained sternly.

"Ah," Clark said.

"It is a powerful and possibly toxic concoction and created a big mess in the chemistry lab," Principal Cavill continued looking at Conner.

"Then why did I hear it was an explosion?" Clark asked.

"Because Mr. Pacer is a big, fat-"

"Mr. Kent," Principal Cavill silenced Conner with a stern look then turned to Clark, who was glaring daggers at Conner.

"Mr. Pacer believes that Conner did this on purpose," he said. Conner scowled. "But, based on current reports of Conner's behavior, I believe that this may be a cry for attention."

"It is not!" Conner voice was loud and angry. "I told you, it was an accident. We mixed the chemicals wrong, no big deal."

Principal Cavill raised an eyebrow. "We?"

Conner shrank back slightly. "Me. I mean me." He avoided Clark's questioning gaze.

Principal Cavill watched Conner sternly. "Well then, since you are to blame, then you will take the punishment?"

Conner swallowed. Clark just had to be there, didn't he? "Yes."

"Very well. Detention for the rest of the year." Clark leaned back in his seat.

"But… that's only a few days," Conner said.

"Do you want it to be longer?"

"No! A few days are fine."

"Very well. I would like a word with your father now. Please wait out in the main office."

Conner glanced at Clark, who was anything but pleased. He sighed and hurried out the door. Clark turned toward Principal Cavill.

"I am so sorry about this, Mr. Cavill. Conner has been acting out lately; I really don't know what has gotten into him."

"Yes, I spoke with his other teachers. They all said that he has been unfocused and gloomy for the past few weeks. I must ask, have there been any major events going on?"

"Well, I'm getting married this Sunday."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. But I don't see why this would upset Conner?"

Principal Cavill clasped his hands and leaned forward. "How is his relationship with your fiancée?"

"They get along pretty well." Clark wondered where this was going. "They don't have any problems with each other, but they aren't that close now. I think they'll warm up to each other, though."

"Mmhm…." Principal Cavill studied Clark. "And how is his relationship with you?"

Clark was caught off guard. "I-I-we… fine."

"You know, I majored in child psychology, Mr. Kent."

"Well, it's been… strained."

"I see."

"Since, you know, he's been getting into trouble lately, and I've had to speak with him about it, and he doesn't like to, you know… talk."

"What kind of trouble?" Principal Cavill sounded genuinely concerned.

"Oh! Nothing illegal, just coming home very late and not listening to me when I tell him to do something, and playing his guitar at night."

"Ah."

"I'm… not sure what to do."

"Well, Mr. Kent, the best thing would be to talk to him about it. Sit him down and _talk_. Make it clear that _you_ are in charge."

"Uh- huh." Clark's tone suggested he did not think too highly of that idea and Principal Cavill caught it.

"If there are any other problems with Conner, you can inform us. We have very good guidance counselors and psychologists."

"Alright. Thank you."

"Have a nice day, Mr. Kent."

"You too." Clark stood up and headed out of the office.

Conner was waiting in the main office, slumped in one of the chairs. He had been looking at his hands, but glanced up nervously when Clark entered.

"Car," he said.

Conner sighed and stood up. Clark went straight for the door without looking at Conner and led him down the hallway and out of the building to where the car was parked.

Conner opened up the passenger's door and got in, preparing himself. He knew that Clark had been waiting for something like this to happen, something big, and he would finally let Conner have it. Clark remained silent as he climbed into the driver's seat and started the ignition. He stared ahead so intently that Conner was surprised his eyes hadn't popped out of his head yet. Conner bit his lip and looked straight ahead. He had never seen Clark like this- so mad that he was silent.

After what felt like many hours, Clark spoke. "Well?"

Conner was hesitant to answer. "Well what?"

"Explain yourself," Clark said slowly, pronouncing each syllable.

Conner was silent for a moment. "Well, I-"

"A _lab accident_, Conner!" Clark exploded. Conner leaned back in his chair, not at all surprised. "A _chemical explosion!_ _What_ were you _thinking!_ That was _absolutely_ reckless and inconsiderate! What if someone got hurt? You're lucky you weren't _expelled_!" Conner didn't respond. "And talking back to your _principal_! Have I taught you _nothing_!" Conner remained silent. "What do have to say for yourself, mister?"

"I…." Conner wanted to tell Clark everything. How Evan had taken Logan's glasses while his friends mislabeled the chemicals so they would create elephant's toothpaste. How he had taken the fall so frail little Logan wouldn't get in trouble for something he didn't do. How Mrs. Thorburne hated him and failed him on purpose. How much guitar playing really meant to him and how badly he wanted to play at the House of Rock. How he loved to go to his meadow to draw and forget everything. How he got a horribly sick and twisted feeling in his stomach when Clark would get mad at him for something so minimal. It was all on the tip of his tongue, ready to come tumbling out at any moment. But one look at Clark's scornful scowl and the words died before they were said.

"You what?" Clark asked forcefully.

"I…." Conner sighed and bowed his head. "Never mind."

"So you don't even have and excuse this time?"

That did it. "Listen, Clark, I've had a _long_ day and as much as I just _love_ our arguments, I'm getting _sick_ of trying to explain myself when no matter _what_ I say, you _never_ believe me!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clark asked angrily.

"You think all I do is make up excuses!"

"I do _not_ think that!"

Conner laughed forcefully.

"Name one time." Clark demanded.

"Alright," Conner said. "My history teacher, Mrs. Thor-"

"Not this again," Clark moaned.

"See!" Conner said triumphantly.

"Conner, I've _told_ you, she's just a difficult teacher, she does _not_ have it out for you," Clark said tiredly.

"Yes! She does! But you never believe me!"

"Because you're making up excuses!" Clark shouted. Conner was silent. He crossed his arms and turned to look out the window. He was glad that he hadn't told Clark everything. He wouldn't have believed him anyway.

**In the Kent's apartment**

Clark and Conner had not spoken to each other for the rest of the car ride, and when they finally got to their building, Conner walked ahead of Clark and went straight to his bed room. Clark walked in and dropped his briefcase on the floor, pulled off his fedora and glasses, and collapsed on the couch, face in hands. Clark felt upset and depressed, two emotions he was used to by now. He sighed and picked up the phone. At least he knew who he could talk to.

Conner pulled of his jacket and tossed it on the floor next to Wolf, waking him. He took off his glasses and unceremoniously threw them on his night stand. Conner collapsed onto his bed face down and moaned. He heard Wolf start to whine and a few seconds later he felt a large, wet nose poking the side of his face. Conner looked up. He could have sworn that Wolf looked concerned. He patted the wolf's head as he continued to whine. "I'm alright, boy. Don't worry about me." Conner rolled over so he was on his back and looked at the pictures on his ceiling. Carefully drawn portraits of his friends, colored in expertly and delicately. He always put his favorites on the ceiling above his bed so they would be the last thing he saw at night and the first thing he saw in the morning. There was one of Wally grinning and leaning against a tree giving a thumbs up, one of Robin in civilian clothes crouching on a rock and holding a batarang above his head with a wicked smile, and one of M'gann holding a tray of cookies fresh out of the oven with a cheery smile and looking dreamily into space. There was one of Kaldur with his hands in his pockets and a calm grin on his face, his eel tattoos lit up with glowing blue stencil. There was one of Zatanna holding her wand with various objects floating above her head, like cards, flowers, a rabbit, doves, and some sparkles thrown in. There was one of Artemis with her bow aiming an arrow right at Conner. Lastly, there was a picture of all of them drawn together on a long banner paper in their superhero uniforms in fighting poses. That one Conner drew from memory.

He sighed and sat up. He hadn't seen them in so long. Well, it was two weeks, buts that's a long time. He remembered when he had to talk them into posing for hours each, and all the complaining. He remembered the amazement on their faces when he finally showed them the finished drawings and the way he smiled when they praised him. "See? I _told_ you you'd like drawing," Robin said with a smile. And he was right.

Conner sat up and looked around his room. He took his black accordion folder with a red S shield painted on it (by yours truly) and took out the papers. It was full of his unfinished drawings that he would take out and work on when he felt like it. He went to the last section on the folder and took out his masterpiece. The paper, still big, thick, and white had the unfinished drawing of him and Clark on it. He remembered when Clark watched him sketch a picture of Wolf snarling with his teeth bared and how impressed Clark had been at the detail. Conner had started sketching his masterpiece only an hour later, using the stencils M'gann got him for his birthday.

Conner sighed and got up. He crossed to the other side of his room and placed the picture on his dresser. He stood there for a second and then picked up his guitar. Instead of pulling out his chair and setting up his music stand like usual, Conner hopped on his bed and leaned back against his pillows, kicking of his boots. He got his guitar pick off of his dresser, straightened his guitar and began to play one of his all-time favorites; John Rzeznik's "I'm Still Here".

Conner closed his eyes and hummed the lyrics as he played, feeling himself growing calmer. That was until he heard his name being mentioned.

"A chemical explosion? That doesn't sound like Conner." Lois Lane was hardly surprised by anything, but she sounded shocked by the news.

"That's what I thought too." Conner frowned. They were talking about him on the phone again.

"Was it on purpose?"

"The teacher seemed to think so."

"What did Conner say?"

"I didn't ask him."

"So his teacher accuses him of something and you don't ask him for his side of the story?"

"He just gave excuses." Clark sounded agitated.

"So you have no idea what actually happened?"

"Well…"

"What kind of a reporter are you?"

"Lois! Why would a teacher lie?"

"Smallville, you mean to tell me that you've never had a mean teacher who hated your guts in all twelve years of school?"

"No, I have not."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I was taught that if you were nice to people, they would be nice to you. So I never had any issues with teachers."

"Yeah, well when you're raised by two saints like Martha and Jonathan, you're bound to be a goody-goody."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted by that statement," Clark said flatly.

"Come on, Smallville, you know I love your parents. They're great people and they obviously did a great job," Lois said genuinely.

"Thanks, Lois," Clark responded. "That means a lot." There were a few seconds of silence.

"Smallville?"

"Huh?"

"You still there?"

"Yeah, I just… had an idea."

"Spill."

"Well, maybe if his behavior doesn't get better soon, I was thinking… maybe I should send Conner to Smallville to live with my parents."

Conner felt his heart stop for a moment. Move to Smallville? Clark was going to send him away? He hardly did anything wrong! Conner felt immense sadness and hurt, which was instantly replaced with anger and betrayal. Conner jumped up from his bed, knocking his precious guitar to the floor, threw opened his door and raced down the hall. He was in front of Clark in an instant.

"What did you say!" It wasn't a question.

Clark frowned and lowered the phone. "Were you listening in on our conversation?" He asked disapprovingly.

"_Smallville_?"

Clark sighed and brought the phone back up to his ear. "Lois, I'm gonna have to call you back."

"You can't send me there! I won't go!" Conner declared stubbornly as Clark hung up the phone and set on the kitchen counter.

"If I say you have to go, you will. I'm still the boss of you." Clark said in a calm yet stern voice. Conner scowled.

"Believe me, Conner, I don't want to send you away, I really, _really_ don't. But I'm worried about you." He tried to place his hand on Conner's shoulder, but the teenager shied away.

"You've been acting very brash and distant lately, and it's not healthy. What's worse, you refuse to talk about it, so I don't even know what's wrong."

"There is _nothing_ wrong with me!"

"I never said-"

"I know what you said."

Clark pursed his lips. "You're in denial."

"I'm not denying anything!"

"Conner-"

"You just don't listen to me!"

"Conner!"

Conner immediately became silent; it was the best thing to do when Superman raised his voice.

"Here's the deal." Clark said evenly. His eyes bore into Conner's, who frowned. "You get one last chance- no running off for hours, no coming home late, no more bad grades, no more detentions, no more attitude, no more reckless behavior. If you break our deal, you're going to live in Smallville until further notice. Understand?"

Conner scowled and looked away.

"I said, _understand_?"

Conner met Clark's eyes.

"Yes."

**Three hours later**

"No! No _way_! I don't care if I accidentally cause the apocalypse; there is _no way_ he is sending me to Smallville!" Conner saw his friends giving him blank stares from his computer screen.

"What?"

"Dude, the first time you went there, you talked our ears off for a whole week about it," Wally said.

"When I was visiting for a _week_. But I can't _live_ there!"

"Why not? I thought you liked Mr. and Mrs. Kent," M'gann said.

"I do, but I can't go _live_ there. It's halfway across the country. What about school and missions and you guys? I can't just leave."

"Tell us again why you may be sent there?" Kaldur asked as he folded his hands.

"Because Superman thinks I've been having an attitude problem or something." He noticed their eyes starting to shift. "What?"

"Well…" Robin started. "You have been… kind of… moody."

"Moody how?" Conner asked incredulously.

"Remember two weeks ago? The Bane mission?"

Conner thought back to last week when he had engaged in hand to hand combat with Bane during the mission. He had gained the upper hand and was about to knock the villain unconscious when Aqualad had ordered him to stop.

"What about it?"

"You put him in Arkham's hospital ward."

"So?"

"He's still there."

"Guess you won't be having any Bane problems any time soon. Your welcome." Conner said sarcastically. Robin face palmed.

"What Boy Wonder here means to say is that we think you may be bottling up some anger," Artemis said. Conner frowned. That was rich, coming from her.

"I am not!" Conner shouted. Kaldur raised an eyebrow.

"No?" He asked.

"Coulda fooled us," Zatanna said.

Conner took a deep breath and crossed his arms. "You all sound like Superman! There is nothing wrong with me!" There was an awkward pause.

"No one said there was," Robin said slowly.

"Did Superman?" M'gann asked.

"He might as well have." Conner picked up his guitar pick and started to play with it. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Subject change!" Wally exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. "So, are you totally psyched about your concert?"

"Yeah," Conner said absentmindedly.

"We can't wait to see you!" M'gann said. "You'll be the best one there."

"Thanks."

"So, uh, what time was it again?" Zatanna asked. Conner was pretty sure she already knew.

"Nine."

"Have you been practicing?" Robin asked.

Conner finally looked up. "I've been trying to, but Clarks gets mad whenever I practice."

"Why?" Artemis asked.

"Because he thinks I'll wake up the whole building."

"So practice during the day."

Conner scowled.

"What?"

"Wally! You're not still on your computer, are you?" A woman's voice called.

"Uh, no Aunt Iris!" Wally called back. He turned back to the computer screen. "I'll see you guys on Friday," he whispered.

Everyone said their 'good-byes' to Wally.

"We should Sype like this more often," M'gann said. Everyone paused.

"Skype." Robin said.

"Oh! Right," M'gann gave an embarrassed laugh as Wally's window went dark and disappeared.

"I should probably go too- you know, finals," Robin said.

After that, everyone said their good-byes to each other until only M'gann and Conner were left.

"Conner?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know that even if you do move to Smallville, nothing will change between us," she said with a smile.

"Thanks M'gann. But I won't be moving to Smallville. Ever. Not as long as I have a say in the matter."

"Well, good night."

"Good night."

Conner shut off his computer and was left sitting in the dark.

**Comments?**


End file.
